


The dragon of Holmesfirth

by BiffElderberry



Series: Here There Be Dragons [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, M/M, One Night Stands, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, The horizontal interspecies tango, sex in a big pile of money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: "You know, my uncle had quite the exquisite wine cellar," Hamlin said, "We could continue this conversation there if you would like?""I am amenable to that plan," Ashkus replied, "however I do not need the pretense."
Relationships: Half-Dragon/Human
Series: Here There Be Dragons [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092665
Comments: 5
Kudos: 277
Collections: New Year's Sins Flash Exchange





	The dragon of Holmesfirth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nothingbutregret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutregret/gifts).



Ashkus could smell it as soon as the man entered the tavern. The delicious stench of gold clung to the man like a perfume. He kept one eye on him as the man placed his order with the barkeep, pulling a few gold coins out of his coin purse to pay, and receiving a silver in exchange. 

Ashkus kept watching him out of the corner of his eye, so he was not surprised when the man approached him. He was however surprised when the man set one of the tankards of ale in front of him. 

"Looked like you could use a refill," the man shrugged, sliding onto the barstool next to Ashkus.

"Thank you," Ashkus replied, eyeing the man warily. It was unusual to find someone so generous in a human village. Tentatively, he took a sip of the ale and waited for the man to pull a dagger claiming he stole from him. When that didn't happen, Ashkus took a deeper drink from the tankard. 

"What's your name, friend?" Ashkus asked, finally once it was clear the man meant him no harm. 

"Hamlin, and you are?" Ashkus couldn't help the way his eyes followed the silver in the man's hand as he idly played with it. His long fingers rolling the coin between themselves. He couldn't help but want it - whether it was the man's fingers against his own skin or the coin he played with Ashkus was not sure. 

"Ashkus," Ashkus replied, his tongue hissing as he named himself. Hamlin flinched, many humans did when they first heard Dragontongue. "But you may call me Ash." He still drew out the word, ending it in a hiss. But he had found for many humans it was easier to pronounce. 

"And what is a Dragonborn like yourself doing in Holmfirth?" Hamlin asked. 

Ah there it was, Ashkus thought. He had not made a friend after all. 

The Dragonborns were not welcome among humans. After all, they were the embodiment of sin, born of lustful women fucking dragons - or lustful dragons raping women depending on which lore you believed - Dragonborns were known for their envy, gluttony, wrath, and any other sins the human priests could pin on them.

The minute a Dragonborn showed his face in town the local priest would start preaching of the hellfire they brought with them until the Dragonborn was run out of town. But Ashkus had heard that the priest of Holmfirth had taken ill, so he thought perhaps he was safe for the night. 

"Just passing through," Ashkus replied, "I'll be gone in the morning."

"What a shame," Hamlin chuckled. "Then I suppose you must make the most of your night here."

Ashkus cocked his head to the side, eyeing the man curiously as he felt the man's foot rub against his calf. This certainly held potential. 

"And what of you, Hamlin?" Ashkus asked. "Are you hoping to make the most of your night as well?"

"I am," Hamlin replied. 

"You know to associate yourself with a Dragonborn could have consequences," Ashkus chuckled, reaching forward to take the coin from the man's fingers. Hamlin didn't fight him as drew the coin into his hand, his fingers caressing over Hamlin's hand. "Your fellow-townsmen may not appreciate it."

"I'm not in Holmfirth for long," Hamlin replied, a little breathless, "I'm just settling my uncle's estate. I don't care what these people may think of me." 

Ashkus let the words settle around them, choosing instead to drain the last of his ale from the tankard. 

"You know, my uncle had quite the exquisite wine cellar," Hamlin said, "We could continue this conversation there if you would like?" 

"I am amenable to that plan," Ashkus replied, "however I do not need the pretense." 

Hamlin bit off a noise of surprise as Ashkus stood. Ashkus cocked his head to the side - was the man considering resending his offer?

"Is everything alright?" Ashkus asked. 

"You're just so tall," Hamlin chuckled, standing himself. 

"Not for a Dragonborn," Ashkus replied. He was only a little over seven feet tall. Sure he towered over the man.

"My uncle's house is only a few blocks away," Hamlin said, dropping a small pile of coins on the counter before turning away.

"Shall we?" He asked, stepping a few feet away from the bar. 

Ashkus eyed the coins warily, fighting the urge to pick them up himself. He didn't need a hoard, he reminded himself. There was something better coming his way. 

He followed Hamlin as they walked through the town. It was late enough that the streets weren't overly populated. The few people that were out, however, crossed to the other side of the road when they saw them coming. 

'They've been doing that all week," Hamlin grumbled, "You'd think they'd never seen a stranger before."

"They've been doing it my whole life," Ashkus chuckled. 

"I can't wait to get out of this town," Hamlin complained, "Just a few more days to get everything tied up." 

Ashkus paused as Hamlin turned up the street to a large gated house. It towered above them and spoke of a wealth Hamlin's mannerism didn't suggest. 

No wonder Hamlin stunk of gold, Ashkus realized as the man started unlocking the many locks on the door. His uncle had been rich, and now Hamlin was. 

The smell hit him like a hammer as soon as Hamlin opened the door. Ashkus could faintly hear Hamlin talking, as he led him into the house, but Ashkus was too distracted. The smell was intoxicating. He couldn't help but take a few steps down the hall towards the sense.

"Ash?" Hamlin asked tentatively, grabbing Ashkus' wrist. "Would you like a drink in the study, or-?"

Ashkus realized he was growling, his eyes narrowed at the man who tried to stop him. The instinct was strong. 

"Sorry," he gasped stepping back away from Hamlin. "I should probably just go-"

"No, come-" Hamlin replied, slipping past Ashkus. He led him down the hall towards a room off the end. "My uncle was always a bit of a miser," Hamlin said, stepping aside so Ashkus could see the bolted door to the safe.

Ashkus almost felt giddy as he looked at the door. Hamlin's uncle must have kept quite the horde to need such a large safe. The smell of the gold intoxicated him more than any liquor could. He had no desire higher than to see the fortune behind the door, to revel in it. 

He pushed Hamlin against the door, practically pulling him up as he leaned in to kiss him, hot and heavy. He was insistent, lifting the man off the ground in his desire to get closer. His forked tongue slid into Hamlin's mouth, tasting him, claiming him. 

Hamlin groaned as Ashkus' thigh slid between his leg, giving him something to grind on. 

"Come on," Hamlin said breathlessly as Ashkus kissed down his jawline. "The bedroom's upstairs."

"No, Ashkus replied, griding slowly against the man. "Open it?" He asked insistently. He pushed himself harder against the human, letting him feel his half-hard erection against his hip.

"Fuck," Hamlin gasped, as Ashkus' undulated against him. "yes. Yes! Put me down." 

Hamlin was practically shaking as he worked the dial on the safe. It didn't help that Ashkus plastered himself to the man's back, dropping little kisses along his neck. Ashkus pushed the man's tunic up, rubbing his rough scaled palms along his chest. He pulled a whimper from Hamlin as his hand slid lower, cupping him through his trousers. 

Finally, the door to the safe creaked open. 

Ashkus was breathing heavy with arousal as he looked at the pile of gold before him. It was beautiful, a proper hoard. The sharp metallic smell filled the air. Arousal shot through Ashkus as he took it all in. 

There was a clinking of the coins shifting as Ashkus threw himself into the pile. He landed on his back, wiggling as the cold coins slid around him. He closed his eyes, hips canting into the air as he settled. 

"fuck," Hamlin breathed. 

Ashkus knew how he must look. His slitted eyes were blown wide with arousal. There was a definite bulge in his trousers. 

Ashkus looked up at Hamlin, who was still standing in the doorway. His eyes locked with the man's as he pulled his trousers down releasing his cock. It stood tall and proud from his hip, already hard as a rock. Ashkus took himself in hand gently stroking himself. 

Hamlin's eyes went wide as he saw the Dragonborn's cock. 

"I-" he started, but cut himself off. Ashkus rubbed his hand slowly up and down his flesh, making sure Hamlin could see every inch as it slipped through his scaled hands. 

"I'll be right back," Hamlin finally got out. "Don't move." 

He disappeared down the hallway. 

Ashkus sighed. Had he done something wrong and scarred the man off? He knew he was larger, perhaps his size intimidated him. He was however still hard and still surrounded by the oh so wonderful gold. He could at least have a fun time by himself. 

Ashkus licked his palm, before wrapping it around his cock and jerking it in earnest. He grabbed a handful of coins with his free hand, bringing them to his face, so he could take a deep whiff of the metal. He dropped them, letting them slide down his chest, shivering as they ran a cold trail down his skin. 

"Fuck," Hamlin breathed, as he stepped back in the doorway. 

"I thought I had scared you off, "Ashkus chuckled. But the human seemed anything but scared. Somewhere between when he had left the safe and returned he had lost his tunic. His trousers were undone, and halfway down his hips. His cock was hard and leaking. He clutched a bottle of cooking oil in his hand. 

"No - I- Fuck me." he gasped, crossing the distance between the door and Ashkus with purposeful strides. 

"With pleasure," Ashkus chuckled, pulling the human down into the gold with him. He kissed him again, deep and hard as he pushed Hamlin's trousers down more. 

"Prepare yourself for me," he said, rolling them so that Hamlin sat on top of him, straddling his hips. He rolled his hips up, letting his cock brush the skin in front of Hamlin's hole. He ran his clawed fingers gently down Hamlin's chest, not hard enough to slice his skin. 

Hamlin quickly poured some of the oil he had retrieved over his fingers. He deftly slides them inside himself, biting his lip as he worked himself open.

"You've done this before?" Ashkus asked, continuing to thrust steadily against Hamlin's body. 

"Yes," Hamlin gasped, sliding a second finger into his body and scissoring it. 

"Have you laid with a Dragonborn before?" He continued. He grabbed a handful of gold and pressed it to Hamlin's chest. They showered down onto him as he let them go. He could get used to this. Ashkus didn't have a large hoard in his mountain home. It was nothing like this one.

"No," Hamlin replied, his hips were now canting down, trying to take in more, but not finding nearly enough satisfaction with just his fingers. "I'm almost ready," he gasped, sliding a third finger in for good measure.

"You may need more," Ashkus warned him, "I don't intend to stop once I am inside you." 

"No," Hamlin gasped, pulling his fingers out. "Fuck me." He grabbed the bottle of oil, pouring most of it on Ashkus' cock. he tried to wrap his hand around the Dragonborn's cock spreading the oil over the scaled flesh, but couldn't wrap his fingers all the way around it. 

Ashkus held Hamlin's hip steady with one hand. He held his cock still with the other as he lined them up. 

"Are you sure?" Ashkus asked, his cock catching on the rim of Hamlin's hole. 

"Yes," Hamlin gasped as Ashkus breached him. 

Ashkus bit his lip as his cock was enveloped in the tight heat of Hamlin's body. He tensed, slowly sliding the human down pausing every time Hamlin gasped for breath. 

"Fuck," Hamlin breathed. His eyes were wide and unseeing as Ashkus slid him down. "Fuck me," the man gasped, "Fuck me, fuck me." he chanted asAshkus slowly thrust up into him. Every inch of his cock drew whimpers and mewls from the man, almost as if they were a soft prayer. 

Ashkus grunted as he worked his way in. Hamlin was hot and tight, squeezing him light a vice. He had to fight every urge in him to let loose and fuck the man in earnest. There was a small part of his brain that wanted to. That didn't care if he hurt Hamlin as he sought his pleasure. 

  
  


"Please," Hamlin whimpered. 

"Are you alright?" Ashkus asked. He forced himself to stop. He was only halfway into the human and wanted nothing more than to sink the rest of the way into the warm heat of Hamlin's body. 

"Fuck me, use me," Hamlin whimpered, "I can take it." 

Hamlin's hips were stuttering slightly, his erection bobbed with each gentle thrust as Ashkus pulled them closer and closer together. 

"Please," Hamlin begged again, pushing his hips down with a whimper. But Ashkus' control remained iron-strong. Finally, he let Hamlin sink all the way down.

"Ah!" Hamlin gasped as their hips finally met. His eyes were wide and unseeing. His chest heaved with every breath. 

Ashkus paused, just taking in the man on top of him. He was fully sheathed in Hamlin's body. The man above him shifted slightly, his muscles fluttering around Ashkus' cock. 

"I can see it," Ashkus said, rubbing a hand down Hamlin's body. He pressed gently against the budge in Hamlin's stomach, pulling a groan from both of them. He rubbed it again, feeling his cockhead twitch inside the man.

"Fuck me," Hamlin gasped. "Take me, use me, fill me," His hips stuttered as he spoke, but speared as he was he was unable to get leverage. "Please."

And what could Askhus do but comply? He roughly gripped Hamlin's hips, his claws digging into the soft flesh as he pulled the man up, and let him drop back down. He started out slow but quickly built speed as more pleas fell from the human's lips.

"More, harder, faster," Hamlin gasped, rubbing his stomach where it bulged on each thrust. 

"Fuck," Ashkus breathed slipping back into dragontongue. The word rumbled around him echoing in the safe. He paused for a moment waiting for Hamlin to react to the noise but the human just groaned loader. 

"Ah!" Hamlin gasped, ending in a whimper as Ashkus pulled him off his cock. He was only empty for a moment, however, as the Dragonborn rolled them over. He pushed Hamlin down face-first into the coins, quickly mounting him from behind. He could hear Hamlin's whimper, but the sound was drowned out by the coins shifting around them. From this angle, he could thrust harder, faster. 

Hamlin shifted below him, working a hand underneath himself. His muscles spasmed, tightening as hurtled closer and closer to his orgasm. 

Ashkus planted his hand firmly between Hamlin's shoulders blade holding him still as his hips snapped against him. 

Hamlin clamped around him like a vice when the man came. 

"Ash," he moaned. Ashkus continued thrusting through the man's orgasm. He was so close to himself. He reached over Hamlin's shoulder,s his claws raking through the pile of coins as he thrust errantly. He was vaguely aware of the human below him whimpering, shifting, over-sensitized by his orgasm, but Ashkus couldn't stop.

Dragontongue fell from his lips, filling the room with animalistic roars and grunts. He knew how it must sound, how it would look to any outsider who entered the room. Below him Hamlin whimpered, his hips slowly stuttering to push back against Ashkus. 

Ashkus roared as his orgasm hit him. His hips stuttered, before slamming into the man below him again, hard. A rushing sound filled his ears as he felt his cock twitch, his first load of come squirting into the man. 

"Fuck, fuck," Hamlin breathed beneath him. 

"Are you alright?" Ashkus asked. He gently wrapped an arm around the man, rolling him over so Hamil was ontop. 

"Yes," Hamlin breathed. "God I feel so full." He pulled Ashkus' hand up, resting it on his come bloated belly. "I didn't know you would fill me so much." 

"Sorry," Ashkus replied with a flush of embarrassment. 

"No, don't be," Hamlin said, twisting to plant a kiss on the Dragonborn's lips.

Ashkus caressed the man's bloated belly, drawing a little gasp from the man as he massaged the flesh. 

"You know," Hamlin said conversationally a few minutes later. "I live in Carlisle, you know, if you ever wanted to visit." 

"Carlisle is much bigger than Holmfirth," Ashkus frowned. "It may not be wise for me to be seen there, in public." 

"Oh, don't worry," Hamlin said, "I'm sure I can find some indoor activities for the two of us." 

"That I may be able to do." 

  
  
  



End file.
